


The Curiosity of Man

by dahmers_apt213



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Come play, Creampie, Creepy Post-Coital Cuddling, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Wounds/Scars, Mentions of anatomy, Monster sex, Monsterfucking, Overstimulation, Pillow princess Victor, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Victor Frankenstein: Size Queen, Victor is a Twink™︎, curious creature, gaping, perhaps light dacryphilia, some scientific terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213
Summary: A beast, an animal, a monster.Dr. Frankenstein knew what he was creating. He’s done it before with rats and squirrels and even a cat! But this—this was new. He was trying to make himself a man. A man built from all the best parts of men before him. A patchwork of muscles and the handsomest pieces he could find.A man to keep him company.—Victor didn't expect his creation to be socurious.
Relationships: Creature/Victor Frankenstein, Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature
Comments: 20
Kudos: 139





	The Curiosity of Man

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy! 🤍  
> (content warning for dub-con)

_A beast, an animal, a monster._

Dr. Frankenstein knew what he was creating. He’s done it before with rats and squirrels and even a cat! But this—this was new. He was trying to make himself a man. A man built from all the best parts of men before him. A patchwork of muscles and the handsomest pieces he could find. 

A man to keep him company. 

This patchwork man lying exposed on the table in front of him—he’s gorgeous, but Victor chose these parts for a reason! He chose them to make the strongest, most efficient helper for his laboratory. Victor needed an assistant, and hardly anyone wants to work in his gross lair of a laboratory in the underbelly of the city. So he had to make himself one. And an assistant he did make, of the most sturdy kind. 

It just so happens that he also seemed to pick the most _attractive_ parts he could find. That wasn’t the only picking point, of course, but were he going to look at this creature—nay, this _monster_ every day, he at least wanted him to look _nice_. 

Victor runs a dainty finger along his perfectly placed seam on his creation’s shoulder where he carefully stitched him together. _Damn, dead flesh!_ He thinks to himself, cursing the lack of healing at the wound. The sooner that he can wake him, the sooner his wounds will heal. 

Victor’s eyes travel down the creation’s mismatched body, gliding across the broad chest before stopping at his groin, covered with a pair of plain underwear so as not to distract Victor. 

His monster is _well endowed_ , to say the least. When choosing a phallus to use, the most practical of specimens would, of course, be a smaller size. But Victor couldn’t let himself give this beautiful man an inadequate organ, when every other piece of him is above average; it simply wouldn’t be fair. 

“Right then,” Victor says to himself, checking the electric pads attached to the creation’s body once again, before stepping around the barrier and reaching for the switch to the machine. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, curling his fingers around the lever, the cold metal ready to bring life to the man on the table. 

“Ready,” Victor opens his eyes and flips the switch. The buzzing of the electricity fills the air, travelling from the large battery through the wires and finally zapping into the flesh of the patchwork man. Victor watches the monster seize and jolt in the restraints, every large muscle reacting to the thousands of volts running through him. He watches him twitch and shudder for several seconds longer before finally cutting the power. Seconds pass, and Victor just stares at the creature, waiting for him to cool down and for the electricity to fizzle out. 

Finally, he slips his gloves on and steps around the barrier. He carefully peels each of the electric pads off of the monster’s skin, rubbing the spots where the pads were stuck with a cotton ball soaked with cold water to soothe the fried nerves. 

Victor takes his time cleaning his creation, brushing his hair back out of his face and wiping his body with a wet rag. _No movement yet_. He thinks to himself, looking over at the clock on his desk. It’s been almost a half hour. He should start to wake any second, now. 

As if on cue, the restraints on the table make a sound. Victor whips his head around, staring at the creature, now wide awake on the table. 

“Ahh! Beautiful!” Victor reaches both hands out to grip his creation’s face, turning him to each side and inspecting his craftsmanship. “You turned out beautifully!” He exclaims, looking into his creation’s mismatched eyes. 

The creature stares back at Victor, confused and alert. He looks down at his restrained wrists and tugs on the leather straps again. “Oh, yes!” Victor steps back to work the straps open, “Let me free you.”

Victor carefully unbuckles each strap, holding an arm out to help the creature up. The creation sits up, wobbles a bit and puts a foot out. “Yes! That’s it!” Victor encourages the creature’s every step, walking along with him. “We have to get you dressed.” He says, patting the creature’s bicep. “Come along.” 

* * *

Days pass, and Victor has spent every waking moment teaching the creature how to exist as a human. They are together every second of the day; eating together and sleeping together. Victor has no time to himself. And it’s not like he can just call a babysitter for his gigantic human experiment. 

Finally, a night comes where the creature is asleep and Victor is wide awake. Victor rolls over, staring at this giant of a man on the other side of his bed, fast asleep. He really is gorgeous. The wounds have started to heal and scars are forming, lovely little reminders that this man is all his, created with his own hands, blood pushed into his veins with Victor’s tools. 

He almost reaches out to touch the creature, almost traces the scars on his back, but he stops himself, reaching down to his own groin instead. His fingers lightly brush against his cock, careful not to touch himself with too much pressure; he needn’t be aroused right now, not with the beast sleeping right next to him. 

Victor rolls over, laying on his stomach now, his eyes trained on the back of the monster’s head. Quietly, carefully, he grinds his hips down, awarding himself the tiniest bit of friction to his cock. 

Victor exhales, not nearly a moan, but not just a breath either. His eyes flutter closed, his hips moving and grinding ever so subtly into the mattress. He can feel his heartbeat increasing, his breath hitching, his moans getting harder and harder to suppress. 

And suddenly, a big hand presses down on his lower back. 

Victor halts his movements, holding his breath and slowly opening his eyes. The creature stares at him, a curious demeanor over his patchwork face, brows knitted in concentration. 

Carefully, the monster inspects Victor, inching closer to him, two-toned eyes flicking over every part of Victor’s blushing face. 

The creature lifts his heavy hand, moving lower and over the hem of his shirt. He looks down at his own bare chest, and then slips his hand under Victor’s shirt, looking for scars on Victor’s body to match his own. Finding only smooth, unblemished skin, the creature shoves Victor’s shirt up to his shoulders, curious as to why he is so soft. 

The creature spreads both hands across Victor’s back, mesmerized by his smooth skin. 

Victor, can’t help but squirm under the weight of the monster’s large hands on his back. He doesn’t mean to be hard right now, but he can’t help it. 

With barely a warning, the creature flips Victor onto his back, his hands following the curve of his waist around his body, still searching for scars or stitches. He shoves Victor’s shirt up to his chest, brows knitting together as he finds nothing but smooth skin on the expanse of his torso. Victor watches the creature’s face as he tries to understand why Victor doesn’t have seams. 

Big hands travel down Victor’s stomach, a finger tracing the trail of light hair leading down below his waistband. It’s at this point that the monster realizes Victor’s hardness. Curious to know what Victor is hiding down the front of his pants, the creature pokes around at Victor’s clothed cock before yanking his pants down and revealing the hardness hidden inside. 

“Oh,” Victor sighs, bringing both hands to his face to cover his eyes, suddenly embarrassed to be exposed under this gorgeous beast. The blush covering his cheeks aggressively spreads down his neck as the creature pokes at his cock, more curious than anything. 

Victor’s cock twitches under the attention, and the creature backs up, pushing his own pants down to reveal his own phallus. The creature looks between his own cock and Victor’s, just looking, comparing, inspecting. 

Victor slowly uncovers his face, looking over to the creature’s concentrated expression. He kicks his pants off the rest of the way and sits up, carefully watching the beast next to him. The monster’s eyes flick down Victor’s long legs, watching the way he moves so gracefully. He reaches out and grabs onto Victor’s foot, thick fingers wrapping around his ankle, tugging his leg out to its full length. Victor flops back when the creature pulls his leg, and a hand slides up Victor’s body, inspecting him once again for seams, and finding none. 

The creature releases Victor’s leg, only to swiftly move between his legs and run his hands up Victor’s thighs. Victor twists, attempting to get away from the big hands roaming his body, only because he’s embarrassed to be so eager to have those hands on him. The creature presses down on Victor’s hips, halting his squirming and holding him in place. 

Victor accepts the monster’s hands on his body, still tense, but calm enough for the creature to relax his grip. His cock twitches when the creature’s eyes flick over his soft body; Victor’s not used to anyone looking at him so intently, or with as much hunger as this beautiful patchwork man is.

Victor brings a hand up to his chest, fingers lightly brushing over his nipple, before trailing down over the hair surrounding the base of his cock. The creature’s eyes watch Victor’s hand move, curling around the base of his cock and slowly stroking. Fascinated by the way Victor’s cock grows to full hardness in his grip, the creature reaches out to touch it himself, his big hand completely enveloping Victor’s. He mimics Victor’s movements, pumping him slowly and curiously watching precum bead at the tip. 

“Oh,” Victor lets out the smallest moan, his breathing increasing as the monster strokes his cock. His eyes flutter closed and the creature places a heavy hand onto his sternum in an attempt to contain the rise and fall of Victor’s chest. 

Victor brings a hand up to his mouth, sucking two fingers between his lips and coating them in saliva, before sliding his hand between his legs and rubbing at his hole. The creature follows his movements, fascinated to see what Victor’s other hand is up to. He releases his grip on Victor’s cock, only to lift him by the leg to inspect his hole. 

Victor yelps, not yet prepared for this beast of a man to so blatantly display his strength in this way. His yelp quickly turns into a moan though, when the creature presses a thick finger into him. Victor’s body twitches, but he quickly relaxes as the creature holds him by the leg and pokes into him. 

“Oh, oh yes,” Victor breathes, his eyes fluttering closed once again as the creature massages his hole with a thick finger. 

Suddenly, the creature drops Victor’s leg and retracts his finger. He stares down at his own cock, now hard and leaking. 

Victor sits up, reaching for the creature. Carefully, he wraps a dainty hand around the beast’s monstrous cock. _Oh my, what proportions!_

The creature watches Victor’s hand on his cock, his fingers barely able to wrap around him completely. His face twists and he lets out a sound that can only be known as a moan when Victor’s thumb brushes over the slit. “Good boy,” Victor praises him, a shrewd smile on his face. The creature attempts to mimic Victor’s smile, achieving something that could be mistaken for a grimace. 

Victor lays back, lifting his leg again for the creature to hold onto. The beast only takes a second to understand what to do, and before they know it, he’s pressing his large, leaking cock into Victor, his face contorted in concentration. 

“Oh god!” Victor whines, his body not nearly prepared enough for such girth. He kicks a leg out in an attempt to slow the monster’s thrust, but the creature grabs onto that leg as well, holding both of his feet in the air and continuing to press into him. Victor lets out a strangled moan, tears pricking at his eyes from the stretch. This monster knows no gentleness, he knows no tenderness, only rough, aggressive, brutish mannerisms. 

With the weight of the creature on top of him, holding him in place, Victor can only lay there and allow it to happen; the monster stretching his hole to its limit. Victor’s breath catches in his chest as the monster finally bottoms out, panting over him, his big hands still wrapped around each of Victor’s legs. 

Victor wipes the wetness from his eyes and exhales, staring at the healing scar down the front of the creature’s face. The creature looks down at where his cock disappears into Victor and pulls out slightly, only to slide back into him, brows knitting in curiosity. Victor’s mouth drops open when the creature moves, his head lolling to the side. The creature watches Victor writhe under him, fascinated by the way Victor’s body reacts. He pulls out, watching Victor’s hole as it contracts with the loss of his cock. He promptly shoves himself back into Victor, before quickly pulling out again to watch his hole contact, once more. 

Mesmerised, the creature does this a few more times, each time making Victor gasp at the fullness and subsequent, sudden emptiness. Finally, the creature drops Victor’s legs, his cock buried deep in Victor’s body. He wraps big hands around Victor’s petite waist, finding that he can easily maneuver Victor with his strong hands. 

Victor loves how small he feels in his creature’s grasp; he loves that this enormous man handles him with barely any care; he loves that he feels like he might break at any moment. 

The creature tugs on Victor’s waist, pulling him to meet his thrusts, having now gotten the hang of how to do it. He grunts above Victor, his patchwork of muscles straining as he handles Victor’s body. 

Victor’s breathing is shallow and rapid, his chest rising and falling with every breath. His mind goes blank when the creature thrusts into that little bundle of nerves hidden inside Victor’s body. 

“O-oh, yes,” Victor lets out a breathy moan; all he can do is make hardly coherent sounds, barely able to form words. With a shaky hand, Victor grips his own cock, stroking himself in time with the monster’s thrusts. 

The creature watches with wide eyes as Victor’s face contorts in pleasure, his eyes flicking from Victor’s cock to his blushing face, and back again. With a final gasp, Victor cums in sticky streaks onto his stomach, stroking himself through his wave of pleasure. 

The creature slows his thrusting only to investigate the sticky mess now covering Victor. With a flat palm, he smears the cum over Victor, rubbing against his softening cock and making Victor twitch with overstimulation. The monster lifts his hand to his face to inspect the substance, spreading his fingers and watching it drip down his hand. As quickly as he stopped, the creature starts to thrust into Victor again, unaware and uncaring about Victor’s overused body. Victor’s mouth hangs open, his chest rising and falling rapidly with every shallow breath, his body jolting with every aggressive thrust. 

The monster grunts above him, caring not about Victor, but only about his own release; primal instinct overshadowing his curiosity from earlier. Victor’s eyes prick with tears once again, his tired body being pulled and manipulated at the monster’s discretion. Finally— _god, finally!—_ the creature lets out a strangled cry, and Victor feels hot liquid burst inside of him. The beast hunches over Victor, his muscles straining as his mismatched body heaves and shudders.

Victor lays there in a pile of sweat and cum and tears, his body limp with exhaustion. The creature stirs on top of him, pulling out of Victor and lifting him by the leg again to inspect his abused hole, the curiosity from before, back with a vengeance. Victor kicks his other leg out, trying desperately to keep the monster’s seed from spilling out of him. The creature holds him still, though, fascinated by the globs of cum leaking from Victor’s hole. He pokes an inquisitive finger into Victor, making him jerk from the sudden intrusion, his body still so sensitive. Victor tries again to close his legs, and this time the creature lets him, drawing back his finger and releasing his hold on Victor’s ankle. 

Victor crawls backwards, pulling his shirt down and attempting to cover himself up, trying to find some semblance of modesty after being poked and prodded, his body explored and opened by the monster in front of him. He stares at the creature, two-toned eyes glaring back at him, brows knitted and mouth turned down in a frown. 

The creature reaches out; Victor doesn’t mean to flinch away from his hands, but those hands held him down and pulled him around not ten minutes ago. He knows there’s no malice in the creature’s actions, and Victor rather liked those big hands wrapped around his waist, pressing into his skin. 

Victor reaches for the creature in return, touching him with tenderness he hadn’t known before, delicate fingers tracing the budding scars on the creature’s chest. “You’re good,” Victor comments, running a soothing hand down the front of the monster’s chest. “You’ll do.” 

Victor turns to his side, pulling his blanket up to his chin and leaving the creature to decide his next course of action. To Victor’s surprise, big hands curl around his waist, resting gently; no longer aggressive and brutish, but now benevolent and soft on Victor’s body. The creature curls up behind him, and Victor takes comfort in the large warmth of the beast of a man behind him.

His creature; curious, attentive, fervent, and content to stay here with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> comments and kudos make my day💘
> 
> check out the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0wL0mJzYkzZl7ngLsfSdHV) i made for this fic!


End file.
